Let the Ball Drop
by L.R.T
Summary: Sequel to "Holly Jolly Christmas" and "If Only Tears..." James has a sure-fire way to get Jessie back as a partner. Rocketshippy. Vaguely Neoshippy. Original upload date: 12-17-01. See bio for author's notes.


Let the Ball Drop

L.R.T.

* * *

James paced around nervously. Tonight was the night. Thankfully, Domino had bribed Mondo into taking her to the New Year's Ball. He gulped, looking at himself one more time in the mirror. _Hmm, not too shabby_, he thought to himself. He straightened his tie and actually decided to pull his hair back into a ponytail. He blew the one strand of hair that always hung in his face out of his eyes so he could take a good, long look. Nice tux, good hair, his tie was on correctly. James sighed deeply, reaching into his tuxedo jacket pocket and pulling out a small box. "I hope you say yes," he whispered.

* * *

Meowth adjusted his mini-bow tie as he looked in the mirror behind him in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on, Jess! Ya wanna see James, don'tcha?"

The door slowly opened and Jessie stepped out. For the first time that Meowth had seen, she looked sheepish showing off her body's curves and her looks. Meowth never thought he'd see the day Jessie was shy about her looks; but, he had to admit, she was gorgeous. She wore a long, silver gown; it had spaghetti straps and really didn't leave much to the imagination chest-wise. She wore a silver locket, with a picture of her and James inside of it. It was a gift from him their first Christmas in Team Rocket. She didn't over do it on the make-up - a little concealer and blush, mascara, and glitter lip-gloss. The thing that got Meowth was her hair. He'd never actually seen her without it up and hard as rock from all the hair care products she'd put on it; but now, he saw it up, with a few strands hanging down the side of her cheeks, some glittery silver barrettes to keep her hair in place. Meowth had finally shook himself out of his daze and nodded. "If James don't drop dead at da sight of yas, he really is gay!"

Jessie "hmph"ed a little, making her way to the couch where she picked up her purse. "Let's go, Meowth! I can't wait to see James again."

Meowth snickered. "And I'm sure he'll be happy to see yas, too!"

* * *

James sat awkwardly in a chair, watching the door for any sign of Meowth and Jessie. He could feel his stomach tightening up like a Chinese finger trap on a finger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Butch and Cassidy. _Oh rapture, what do they want? _he thought to himself.

"How's this new partnership with Domino working out, James?" Cassidy smirked.

James frowned. "Leave me alone. I have bigger things to worry about than you."

"Touchy, touchy, " Butch teased in that raspy, frog-like voice of his. "I heard 009 liked you. Into the younger crowd I see," he laughed.

"I don't like Domino! Besides, she's here with Mondo somewhere."

"Butch, come on now. Everyone in Team Rocket knows Jessie and James are in love."

James blushed a deep crimson and sunk down in his chair. "Are not..." he squeaked.

Butch grinned, grabbing Cassidy's behind. "Come on, Cass, let's go mingle," he grinned, guiding her away from James.

James grinned to himself. "If they make babies, they'll be the blondest frog-children ever." Just then, he looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. It was Jessie and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He stood up, gazing at her. She looked like a princess. In a daze, he walked over to her and just stared into her eyes as she did the same.

"James," she whispered, "you look so handsome with your hair back."

He smiled. "You look gorgeous with your hair up. I've always loved it when you didn't have all that goop in it."

She laughed softly. "Maybe I'll start wearing it down."

James nodded, taking her hand. "I'd like that."

Jessie looked him over and grinned playfully. "You have great taste, James. Would've never guessed after that Moltres outfit."

James snickered. "Thanks, I think. You...wow, Jessie. You look absolutely amazing..."

She blushed slightly, looking down at herself. "Thank you." Just then one of Jessie's friends called her over to the punch table.

"Jessie! Come here!" she giggled.

Jessie looked at James and smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and watched her go off. James then felt a nudge on his shin. Looking down, he saw Meowth grinning that toothy grin only Meowths could do. "So, lost ya noive (nerve) yet?"

James frowned and shook his head. "I'm more determined than ever."

"Now, lemme get 'dis straight - you're gonna ask Jessie to marry ya. If she refuses, you just laugh and say dat da only way yous two can be partners again is to get married."

James nodded. "Yes. I don't care if we aren't an actual married couple but if we're partners again...that's all I need."

Meowth crossed his arms. "Well, I wouldn't worry about dat. Jessie seems awfully interested. How'd ya find 'dis out, anyway?"

"I looked in the Team Rocket archives. There's a way to get around everything," he grinned.

"I see...but how'd ya pay for dat ring?"

James smiled a little. "My mother lent me some money. I phoned her and told her the situation. My father won't be pleased but my mother was the only one who really cared about my true happiness."

"So...lemme see da ring!"

James laughed a little and took the box out, showing him the 14-karat diamond ring he'd gotten for her.

"Dat's one big hunk of rock!"

James quickly put it away. "Nothing's too good for Jessie."

Meowth shook his head. "I'll neva understand yas."

"What do you mean by that?" James frowned down at him.

"Jessie's always been mean to ya! Hittin' yas and callin' yas a moron. Why would ya fall in love with someone like dat?"

James sighed. "That's not the real Jessie. Team Rocket and failure turned her into that."

"Hmm, when Jessie came outta da bathroom tonight she seemed kinda shy."

James pointed at him. "Yes! That's what Jessie's really like. She's very sensitive. No one seems to have seen that side of her but me..."

Meowth pouted. "I don't get somethin'."

James grinned. "Just something?"

"Eh, shaddup, you. How did you and Jess meet anyhow? I know yas met at Pokemon Tech but..."

James shook his head. "No, we met before that. I was in the streets, waiting for the angels to come and take me. I had sent Growlie for help. Then I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in this little run-down old house. In a little bed. The first person I saw was Jessie. She saved me, Meowth."

His eyes widened. "Wow..."

He nodded. "We lived together for quite some time. Then Jessie received what her mother's will had ordered and we managed to pay the tuition for Pokemon Tech with that. She was so sweet and shy and carefree. And for those few moments on Christmas Day, I saw that again in her and it made me feel so happy inside."

Meowth frowned again. "Den how come you don't know more about her mom?"

James shrugged. "I never asked and Jessie never told."

Meowth then grinned. "So did yas sleep in da same bed?"

James blushed and shot him a glare. "We were seven years old!"

Meowth shrugged. "Just askin'. Hey, here comes ya future wife now!" Meowth snickered. "Go for it!"

James nodded and grinned. "Hey, what was that about?"

Jessie shrugged, smiling. "Oh, just silly girl talk."

James nodded again and took her arm. "Umm, Jess? Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Jessie frowned and nodded. "All right."

James guided her outside of the banquet hall and out into the chilly December air. Being the gentlemen that he was, he gave her his jacket, taking the ring out first, of course. Jessie smiled and wrapped it around herself. "Thanks."

"No problem. Jessie, I need to ask you something and it's really important --"

"James, I need to ask you something first --"

"Jessie, this really can't wait," he persisted.

"Neither can mine," she frowned.

James sighed. "Okay, on three, we'll both tell each other."

Jessie nodded. "Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" the two said in unison, both getting down on their knees and taking out a box. The two looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you doing, Jess?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

James opened up the box and showed her the ring. "Marry me."

Jessie smiled and opened her box as well, showing him his ring. "Only if you marry me."

He looked up at her and into her eyes. "Jessie, you were --"

She grinned and nodded. "I was going to lie and say it was only so we could be partners."

James laughed. "Me too!"

The two smiled, gazing into each others eyes, still on their knees in the cold snow. James slipped the ring onto Jessie's finger while she did the same to him. James placed a hand on her cheek. "Jessie, I love you."

She smiled, tears brimming in her sapphire eyes. "And I love you," she cried softly, pulling James into an embrace.

They sat in the snow for the longest time, holding each other, nuzzling and cuddling, occasionally sharing a sweet kiss or two. James grinned, gazing into her eyes as fireworks went off at the stroke of midnight. "It's a new year, Jess."

"A new year." She grinned. "And a new beginning."


End file.
